devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Blackstone
Jake Blackstone is a White Knight of Tyr and the son of Nick Blackstone and Ivoni Grace. Appearance Jake has pale blonde hair and dark eyes that shimmer with blue, black, and purple. He often wears white plate armor, or white and gray clothing. On the chestplate of his armor, there is an image of an upraised hand on the right breast. Personality As the oldest child, Jake is naturally protective of his younger siblings. He is also shown to be loyal, selfless, and brave. As a result, he chose to become a beacon of hope and protection as a white knight, rather than a server of vengeance. As one of the older cousins and children, Jake is often looked to for leadership, which can put pressure on him. Despite this, he is very responsible, often seeking the simple and direct solution. Jake is also kind and charismatic, and surprisingly persuasive. This makes him the ideal candidate for the face of the group, and he generally does all the talking for the party. In fact, he prefers diplomacy to over combat. He is also single-minded and focused on his goals and duties, especially his duty to protect his family. Biography Early Life Jake is the eldest son of Nick Blackstone and Ivoni Grace, and the older brother of Roxie, Bloom, and Emma. A few years after the twins were born, his mother's friend Raysa Mendoza moved into the Blackstone house with her daughter Cress, becoming a second parent and sibling respectively. During their childhood, Jake and his siblings were kidnapped by the Unseelie King several times while their parents weren't home. During one these incidents, the siblings befriended Vale Evergreen, an ice pixie, who was taken in as a ward of Raysa's. On another occasion, they were rescued by Bree Treville and Klaus D'artagnan, the children's uncle. When he was older, Jake began training to be a white knight at the Temple of Tyr. His mentor was Cassiel Bishop, a former leader of the White Knights. He struck up a friendship with his daughter, Paris Bishop. He also befriended the other trainees of his group- including Lorenzo Grayfox. Abilities *Weaponry: Jake is skilled in the two-handed sword fighting style of his father. *Archery: Jake is a skilled archer, being able to accurately hit a target from long distances. *Light Magic: Jake learned how to use light magic and other types of support magic as a white knight. *Healing Magic: Jake is also skilled in healing magic, and therefore serves as the party's main healer. Relationships Family *Sisters: Jake is close to his sisters and very protective of them. Of the three, he is the closest to Bloom, and they spend alot of time together. Bloom looks up to him greatly. *Alison Ravenshade: Alison is Jake's cousin and best friend. They were close since childhood, always going on random excursions, including going to the isle of Avalon with Salem Winterwood during the outbreak of friggolio. Despite their conflicting personalities, they demonstrate great teamwork. Trivia Category:Males Category:He/Him Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Lawful Good Characters Category:Fourth Generation Characters Category:Paladins Category:Oath of Devotion Category:White Knights Category:Humans Category:Blackstone Family Members Category:Archers Category:Mages Category:Light Mages Category:Healers Category:Norse Characters Category:Cousins Category:A to Z Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Pansexual Characters